Water-Types
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: All he wanted was to battle him, not walk in on something totally unexpected. EstuaryShipping(Marlon/Cress). Now has the requested lemon! And is now M-Rated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Am I really the first one to write a EstuaryShipping(Marlon/Cress) here? Oh well, if you can't find it, make it!**

* * *

Fenrir looked all over the place, he was told that the Gym Leader, Marlon, liked to laze around and swim a lot, but, he was nowhere to be found. He surfed all of the nearby water, checked the closest routes, and even got so bad he tried to ask other Leaders to help, but he couldn't find him anywhere. "We were supposed to have our battle today," Fenrir said, "but, I don't think that's gonna happen..."

He started to walk back to the Pokemon Center, it was alright 10 PM, but suddenly stopped, and looked at the figure heading into the gym. "Hmm..." he said, "I could've sworn I saw someone going into the gym..." He walked over to the gym, and entered inside. Once there, he hopped on the lily pads, and traveled to the back of the gym, and looked around a corner where he saw a rather peculiar event transpiring before him.

"Marlon, no," the other blue-haired man said. "C'mon bro! It's not like anyone's here to see!" Marlon said. "No means no," he said, reinforcing his actions with a head shake, "I'm nothing skinny-dipping into your gym with you!" Marlon groaned, "C'mon Cress! Please! For me?" The other stared up at Cress, with large, pleading eyes. _Cress?_ Fenrir pondered, _Wasn't he one of the former Gym Leaders at Striaton City? _

The teen shook his head, and looked back at the scene before him. "Marlon, as I said before, I'm not going in there with you! I rather walk in on Chili and Cilan being, y'know?" Cress said, being highly vague. Marlon just stared at him for a second, "...What?" The other face-palmed, "I swear Marlon, you can be one of the dumbest person I know..." The man in question but a faux-shocked look on his face, "Cress! That's so mean bro... You should jump in the water with me for my forgiveness!" Cress sighed, and reluctantly went to join him before he was stopped by Marlon. "Nah-ah-ah. Remember bro, this was going to be a nice, fun day, and we'd get all sexy in the water naked and stuff like that! Remember?" Cress blushed, ever so slightly, "Marlon!" The other laughed in a silly fashion, and got out of the water, wearing nothing but short swimming trunks. "C'mon Cress, let's go to our place. In the water!" Cress blushed quite harshly when Marlon began to pull of his shirt, and place small kisses on his neck. Fenrir, and seeing this, high-tailed it out of the gym, unbeknown to the other two.

Fenrir honestly couldn't believe he just saw. "Oh Arceus, he said, now I'll never get that out of my head," he complained. Maybe a good nights sleep where wear it off, but he doubted it. "I feel so dirty, kinda like a perv, and I saw something completely private..." he trailed off, and went into the Center to sleep that night away.

_**-The Next Day-**_

Fenrir woke up feeling drained, and still being able to vividly see the events from the other night, he felt a bit dirty too. He checked the time, and saw it was only 5 AM. "Well, the sooner I defeat Marlon, the sooner I can leave here, and head on the the Pokemon League. He quickly left the Pokemon Center, and headed for the gym, when he saw Marlon and Cress standing at the front. _Oh crap_, he thought, they must have saw him last night.

"Morning bro!" Marlon said to Fenrir, "How 'ya doin'?" Fenrir nodded, "Fine, fine." Cress extended a hand to him. "I'm Cress," he said, "I was one of the Leaders at Striaton City before I retired to focus on my training." Fenrir shook his hand, and introduced himself. Cress rubbed his chin, "So you also specialize in Water-Types?" The teen nodded, "Yes, me and my trusty Shellder, always together." He was still nervous that they would realize that he was watching them last night, but was snapped out of his thoughts when Marlon told him to hurry up.

Once inside, Marlon decided it was the perfect time to fight. "Yeah! I so pumped for this! Are you ready!?" Fenrir nodded, "Yeah." The two began their battle, Marlon sending out his Carracosta, and Fenrir sending out his Absol. "An Absol, eh?" Marlon said. And thus, the battle had started, with the Carracosta making it's way through both Fenrir's Absol and his Shellder, but is was heavily damaged by the time they were both knocked out. "C'mon! Let's do this!" Fenrir said as he sent out his Porygon-Z. Marlon's next two Pokemon were easily dealt with, combing Porygon-Z's high special attack and speed, allowing for a swift. It was KO'ed, however, when Marlon sent out his Jellicent. The Jellicent used no effort in knocking out the rest of Fenrir's Pokemon except for Sky, his Flying-Type, and, through many potions and combined luck and will, Fenrir emerged victorious.

"Nice man! That's was an awesome battle!" Marlon said. "I agree," Cress said, suddenly appearing from behind Marlon, "That was certainly an amazing battle." Fenrir blushed a bit from embarrassment, "Really?" Marlon dug around in his pockets for a bit, and pulled out a badge. "Hey man, this is for you! It's the Wave Badge!" Fenrir happily took the badge, and put it in his case, filling up the last badge slot.

"I gotta go now," Fenrir said, starting to leave. "Hey! Bro!" Marlon called. The teen turned around to him, and questioned why he was called. "Yes?" he asked. "Did you enjoy our little show last night?" he said, referring to what Fenrir witnessed last night. "Umm..." he stuttered, "What are you referring too?" Cress sighed, and completely jumped on Marlon, giving him a kiss in the process. Fenrir eyes widened, as he ran onto the lily pad, and rushed out of the building as quickly as possible._ I really gotta learn how to stop turning around..._ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the first story for this, and there's almost a lemon here! Maybe, if people request it from me, maybe I'll write the full lemon...**

**Maybe.**

**Oh, and the character Fenrir is based off my character in White 2.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got some requests for lemons, so, have some EstuaryShipping smut!**

* * *

"Marlon! Let go! I'm following you already!" Cress said. The other Water-Type specialist turned around and smiled at him, "C'mon bro! Don't be so dour man! Let's go!" Cress rolled his eyes, "I didn't think you knew what dour meant Marlon, I really didn't."

The two walked up to the main entrance of the Humilau Gym, and entered the building. Marlon jumped in the water, and started swimming. "C'mon Cress, join me! Join your element! But you gotta get naked first!" Cress shook his head adamantly, "Marlon, no." The tanned-man groaned, "C'mon bro! It's not like anyone's here to see!" Cress shook his head, "No means no, I'm not skinny-dipping in your gym with you!" The other blue-haired male groaned, "C'mon Cress! Please! For me?" He pulled out the puppy-dog eyes, _Damn it, I can't resit that..._ Cress though, _But I won't let him get to me!_

"Marlon, as I said before, I'm not going in there with you! I rather walk in on Chili and Cilan being, y'know?" He was being vague, he didn't want to give his lover any nightmares, after all. "...What?" Marlon said dumbly. Cress face-palmed, "I swear Marlon, you can be one of the dumbest people I know... " Marlon put on a faux-shocked face, "Cress! That's so mean bro... You should jump in the water with me for my forgiveness!" The other male sighed, _There's no avoiding it, isn't there?_

He reluctantly went over to the water, but was stopped by his lover, "Nah-ah-ah. Remember bro, this was going to be a nice, fun day, and we'd get all sexy in the water naked and stuff like that! Remember?" The other blue-haired male blushed slightly, "M-Marlon!" The aforementioned male laughed ever-so-slightly, and got out of the water in only him swimming trunks, and walked over to him. "C'mon Cress, let's go to our place. In the water!" Cress blushed profusely when Marlon began to pull of his shirt, and place small kisses on his neck.

"Marlon..." Cress moaned. The tan man pulled off his shirt, throwing it into the deep recesses of the gym, and started to place small kisses around his abdominal area. The Striation Gym Leader shuddered at the simple pleasure on his stomach.

Marlon began tugging at his pants, unbuckling them, eager to get to his prize. Before he could though, Cress stopped him. "It's my turn now..." he said lustily. He reversed their positions, Marlon on the bottom now, and began placing small kissing around his neck and chest. Marlon moaned, "Cress, bro..." The pale man smirked, and moved down, towards Marlon's groin. He flicked his tongue on the still-clothed area, causing the other man to moan in response. "Hurry already..." Marlon moaned, voice thick with pleasure. Cress laughed ever-so-slightly, "I never knew you were this impatient."

Cress tugged at the trunks separating him from his goal. "Now, now, now, these are in the way, aren't they?" he said, before pulling them off in a single motion. "Here we go!" Cress said.

He eyed his prize, the whole lot of it. He licked up and down the shaft of the now-erect organ, feeling his own the stiffen as well. "My, my, my..." Cress said, "Lookie here! Such a wonder piece of work!" He licked the pale flesh, noting the severe difference from his upper and lower body, before taking it into his mouth. "Ahh!" Marlon moaned. "Mmmm, tasty..." Cress noted, "Like... Sea-Salt... Have I mentioned I love Sea-Salt?" Marlon couldn't even answer, he was in so much pleasure. Cress bobbed his head up and down the penis, loving every minute of it.

Cress suddenly took his mouth of the organ, causing Marlon to groan in disdain. He went over to the man, and whispered in his ear, "Tonight, I'm going to make you mine..." The other man blushed at these words, knowing that Cress was very rough, despite his cleanly demeanor.

"Turn around," Cress instructed. Marlon complied, turning around, and getting on all fours. "Mmmm," Cress hummed, "I love it when you know exactly what I want next..." Marlon glared at the other, "Just, get on with it bro!" He laughed, "If you insist..." Cress slowly inserted a finger into the man's entrance, their fingers lubricated from the water around the gym. He pulled the finger in and out, before adding a second finger. "Ahh!" Marlon moaned at the sensation of the second finger being added. Cress began to scissor the hole, stretching it wider. He didn't want to hurt his lover, well, not too much. He quickly added a third and final finger when he decided that he has had enough stretching out. He pumped the fingers in the hole, hoping to find that special spot soon. And soon enough, Marlon let out a pleasurable moan. _Bingo,_ Cress thought. He pumped the fingers a few more times, hitting the sweet spot, before pulling out.

He leaned over, and nipped at Marlon's neck, leaving a small, yet noticeable hickey on there, before asking if he was ready. "Just, get on with it bro!" Marlon said. Cress laughed, before lining his own erection with Marlon's hole. Slowly, he pushed in, causing Marlon to moan in both pleasure, and pain. Soon, he was all the way in. Cress slowly pulled out, and Marlon hissed at the lack of Cress inside him, before having his wishes answered when Cress pushed back in. Cress turned them around so that Marlon was on his back, and leaned down, making small but subtle kisses on his neck. This went on, Cress thrusting in and pulling out, and Marlon taking in all the pain and pleasure, including the biting on the neck.

Cress slowly pulled out a final time, knowing he was about to explode. Neither of the two were very loud after the initial foreplay and fingering, in fact, they were quite quiet. Cress thrust back in, and, with intense please, came into his boyfriend, the latter coming soon afterwards from the pleasure. They laid down on the gym floor, panting and sweaty, but content.

"You do know that we were being watched at the beginning, correct?" Cress asked Marlon a bit later. They did end up in the pool afterwards, despite the reluctance from Cress. The other man shrugged, "Yeah, but, does it matter?" Cress shrugged in response, "Whatever."

* * *

**A/N: There you all are! A healthy dose of smut! Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**Note that I use none of these character with permission, and they are (c) to Nintendo.  
**


End file.
